Different
by Extravagantic
Summary: Firestar notices something different. .An attempt to make a humorous, yet angsty fic.


_

* * *

_

There is just something different…

Firestar noted, _about the way camp is today._

He couldn't tell if it seemed emptier, or more full.

He couldn't tell if it seemed like cats were busy, or if they were dozing.

He couldn't tell if it seemed like the air was thick with tension, or buzzing with excitement.

It saddened him as he stared down at the camp. It was just different.

He couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

"Psst… do you think he knows? He's been staring…"

"No, of course not."

"WHERE THE HECK IS THAT CRACK!?"

"Shut up, Graystripe!"

"Oh the huge manatee!"

Sandstorm growled at the other cats. None of them were taking this seriously. "Guys, we have to make sure he isn't suspicious."

"Yessir!" Brambleclaw ran off.

"I'm a woman!" Sandstorm hissed.

"Suuuure you are." Her daughter, Squirrelflight meowed. Sandstorm just gaped at her.

Graystripe fidgeted. "CRACK PLEASE!?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_There is just something different… _thought Firestar, _about the way the cats are moving._

It appeared as if they were bustling.

It appeared as if they were doing something important.

It appeared as if they were happy without him.

It saddened him, and he noticed that Brambleclaw was heading towards him.

Maybe he'd tell him what was going on.

"Hello, Brambleclaw."

"Hey, so… You want to go underwear shopping with me?"

"…"

* * *

Sandstorm was pleased. Brambleclaw had taken Firestar out of camp, and things were getting done faster.

"OMG CRACK!"

"Shut up, Graystripe." She meowed, glaring at him. She set off to work with the other cats, ignoring Graystripe's continuous yowls for crack.

* * *

_There is just something different…_ Firestar noticed, _about the way Brambleclaw is moving._

It was almost like Brambleclaw was sad.

It was almost like Brambleclaw was trying to tell Firestar something, without words.

It was almost like Brambleclaw was dreading that he was out here.

It saddened him, and almost made him wish he didn't need new underwear. He wouldn't have to make Brambleclaw sad then.

* * *

"Ah, good, good." Sandstorm meowed. "We are done here. Now we have to work over there." She padded to the other side of camp along with the other cats. "Now, lets work."

The other cats meowed an 'Okay!' and started with her. Some moved this way, others moved that way. Eventually they would confused themselves, and ruin a bit of hard work, but that was for later.

"AAAAAAAHHH! CRACK! CRACK! AAAAAGH PLEASE CRACK!"

They all glared. "Shut up Graystripe!"

* * *

_There is just something different… _Firestar saw upon a glance, _about the way that I'm being led._

It was not the usual direction he went.

It was not the usual path that he took to the underwear store.

It was not a very familiar place.

It saddened him and he walked past the place where they buried their dead companions. He noticed that area, and wondered. _Could it be…?_

* * *

"Ashfur! Why would you do something so stupid!?"

"Sorry Sandstorm, I didn't mean to step on it…"

"That's no excuse!"

"CRACK!!"

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up by myself, you guys can work over there."

"Like I'd trust you over here by yourself!"

"Then leave another cat to help me."

"PLEASE. CRACK."

"Fine. Squirrelflight, help him."

"NO! Any cat but her, PLEASE."

"Uhg. Cloudtail then."

"Yay."

"OMG. PLEASE. CRACK."

The two looked at Graystripe. "Oh em gee, please, shut up?"

* * *

_There is just something different…_It occurred to Firestar, _about the amount of things Brambleclaw bought._

As if he had bought nothing for himself.

As if he had bought all that underwear for Firestar.

As if he had bought it only for Firestar for a reason.

It saddened him, and he continued to wonder if his suspicious were true. They took the odd way home again.

* * *

"Hey! I think he is coming!" Graystripe yelled! They had finally managed to make him calm down, but some cats were starting to miss the random yelling.

"He is! Okay everyone, look like you are ready for a meeting!"

They all gathered around and watched as Firestar entered the camp.

* * *

_There is just something different…_ It came upon Firestar immediately, _about the way everyone is gathered._

It was as if he had called a meeting. He hadn't.

It was as if they were waiting for him to make a speech. He wasn't going to.

It was as if something important was going to happen. Maybe there was.

It saddened him as he realized what they wanted him to do. He clambered up onto Highrock, and sighed. "I know what you are all planning." He meowed.

They gave him shocked looks. As if to say: How could he know!?

"I know… that you are planning my funeral."

* * *

Sandstorm looked at him as if he were crazy. "Your funeral?" she meowed.

The other cats took this chance to laugh. Firestar looked confused, but not amused.

Ferncloud stifled her laughter as best she could. "We-we aren't planning your funeral!"

"Yeah!" her mate added.

Spiderleg ceased his laughter momentarily too. "Do you even know what today is?"

Firestar shook his head.

The cats all yowled "It's your birthday, silly!" and they continued to laugh.

* * *

_There is just something different… _Firestar noted, _about the way they are celebrating my birthday._

Like they wanted Brambleclaw to drag him out earlier, so they could decorate.

Like they had spent an annoying amount of time decorating.

Like they thought he was stupid for not noticing.

It saddened him, and yet he was happy. He smiled, maybe it was fake, maybe it was not. "I'm silly? You are the silly ones." He meowed. They looked at him. "It's not my birthday."

He went into his den.

* * *

They cats stared at Highrock, their laughter gone, and their eyes wide. _It's not!?_

Sandstorm thought for a moment. "Ooooh… It's MY birthday!" she meowed.

The other cats fainted.

* * *

AN: Okay, so it wasn't really an angst fic, it was just Firestar being depressed because he's dumb like that. Hoorah!


End file.
